A weld occurs when pieces of metal are joined by causing the interface to bond via diffusion or solidification as a uniform metal joint. This process may be caused by heat, pressure or a combination of both. When heat alone is used, the process is called fusion welding. Pressure welding usually involves heating the surfaces to a plastic state and then forcing the metal together.